


【纬钧】信号灯

by pyramusy



Category: Real Person Fiction, 名侦探学院, 明星大侦探 | Who's the Murderer (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyramusy/pseuds/pyramusy
Summary: *周峻纬/齐思钧*ABO，破镜重圆，带球跑波本威士忌!小周/一轮玫瑰!小齐目前更新：第四章
Relationships: 周峻纬/齐思钧, 纬钧 - Relationship
Kudos: 46





	1. 遇见

EP 1  
一场突如其来的降雨把齐思钧困在了街角的咖啡厅。豆大的雨水扑打在一整面落地玻璃窗上，被风一吹变成涓涓细流把窗外的街景折射成模糊的景象。齐思钧坐在窗边的双人座，一杯热巧克力早就见了底，盛了胡萝卜蛋糕的小盘子也只剩一些碎屑，桌上摊着书和笔记本，夹着两三支不同颜色的水笔煞有其事，可惜课本干干净净，崭新如初。齐思钧托着腮转着笔，手机横屏搁在桌上放着游戏直播。忽然，新消息的提示音打断了耳机里各种特效声和音乐。他退出视频点开微信，同桌发来一条「一会儿点名，速回」。

齐思钧立刻跳起来，手机连着耳机线胡乱地塞进口袋里，拎起旁边的书包匆匆忙忙地冲了出去。门上的风铃叮叮当当一阵响，他甫一推开门就被风刮了一脸，细密的雨水毫不客气地扑了他身上。男孩儿没带伞，背着书包躲在咖啡厅的雨棚下等红绿灯。他飞快地给同桌回了条消息「感谢，下次请吃饭」，抬头一看行人通行的绿灯已快要结束倒计时。

“靠！”男孩儿一头扎进了雨幕里，踩着积水往对面的马路跑去。雨渐渐下大了，水珠让他的镜片变得更加模糊，隔着重重雨帘齐思钧只能看到面前多了个黑影，还没来得及收住步子他就砰地和黑影撞在了一起，手机啪地掉在地上。他甚至还被凸出的地砖绊了一跤，下意识仅仅抓住面前的不明物体，姿势就像抱着一根电线杆子。

“你没事吧？”电线杆子开口说话了。

齐思钧抬眼一瞧，原来自己扒住的是个男生。他正托着齐思钧的胳膊才勉强让他的膝盖没有和地面来个亲密接触。

“没、没事，谢谢啊。”齐思钧借力站起来，弯腰拾起手机，看到俩人脚边一把黑色的雨伞孤零零地被扔在一边。他只觉面上一热，刚要伸手去拿，对方先一步把雨伞拾起来撑在两人头顶，“你没有带伞吗？”

齐思钧抹了一把湿漉漉的脸。他下午逃课出来的时候还是阳光明媚的天气，谁知道没多久就乌云密闭，大雨劈头盖脸砸下来时他刚刚吃了第一口蛋糕，目瞪口呆地望着外面风雨交加，看来老天都在让他把逃课进行到底。他飞速把自己收拾好，”嗯，我没想到下这么大雨。谢谢啦，我先走了！“说罢转身又要往前跑，结果被那个男生一把拉住。

他指了指齐思钧的校服，”我也要去M中，能不能告诉我怎么走？“

等俩人到校门口时已经云销雨霁，隐隐约约透出些阳光，仿佛刚才的大雨只是一场恶作剧。齐思钧衣服干了大半，只有发尾和刘海还一缕缕的贴着皮肤。男生从口袋里摸出一包餐巾纸递给他，“你擦一下吧。”

齐思钧低头接过说了声谢谢，摘下眼镜把镜片擦干净，世界总算恢复一片清明。他也得以看清身边的男生长得五官标致、眉清目秀，一双略下垂的圆眼睛略显无辜又可爱，配上一身T恤和运动裤，看起来像个乖巧听话的学弟。齐思钧眨眨眼睛，清了清嗓子一本正经说，“不好好上课，在外面乱跑什么？”

小男生正在收雨伞往地上甩水，听到他这么说茫然地抬起头，“我没有乱跑啊……”

直到俩人站在年纪办公室里齐思钧才知道他身边的小男生今天刚刚转到他们学校，比他低一年级叫周峻纬，原本就应该下午来报道却因为迷路和大雨在马路上绕了大半个小时，幸好遇到了齐思钧。而齐思钧本人才是那个不好好上自习课偷偷跑出来的不听话学生。他低垂着脑袋试图避开老师锐利的视线，却听到周峻纬说是学长帮了忙才能顺利来报道。「三好学长」心虚地揉揉鼻子，在老师的大赦之下赶紧鞠了个躬火速离开办公室。

他在上楼之前被周峻纬叫住，小学弟摸出手机满脸诚恳地递给他，“那个小齐学长，能不能加个微信？你今天帮了我大忙我还没有好好谢谢你呢。”

齐思钧踩着两节台阶转过身，背后楼梯转角的大玻璃窗透进来的光笼在身上。他皱皱鼻子想了想，最终还是把手机拿出来扫了周峻纬的二维码。请求添加好友的消息立刻跳了出来，他凑近一看，指着屏幕说这干脆面头像是你吗。周峻纬忙不迭点头，他的视线紧跟着齐思钧的手指，指尖跳跃的频率就像他现在的心跳。直到微信列表第一个跳出了齐思钧的小头像，他才松了口气，冲着对方摆摆手说学长下次见，我先回去上课了。

脚步声噔噔噔地回荡在走廊里，向上和向下的渐渐重叠又分散。周峻纬坐在新教室的最后一排，手机就搁在课桌里。他打开书本，白底黑字的知识点却一个也看不进去。笔袋上歪歪斜斜的一只猪像是在冲他傻笑，他捏着笔杆挠挠脸，不知不觉也偷偷扬起嘴角。

而齐思钧猫着腰从后门溜到自己座位坐好，把各科练习册铺满桌子假装奋笔疾书。同桌探过脑袋来问怎么这么晚才回来，他忙着收拾书包，脑袋几乎要埋进去了声音闷闷地透出来，“顺手带了个小学弟去报道。”他又想起周峻纬捏着手机问他加微信的样子，动作顿了顿把口袋里的小机器摸出来。一个小小的「1」在干脆面的脑袋上，他戳开一看，屏幕上简简单单几个字——「小齐学长，今天谢谢你啦，改天请你吃饭！」

齐思钧偶尔会想，那天他明明只想溜出去买点吃的，却被大雨困在咖啡厅；明明走另一条路也可以，最后却踩着信号灯的倒计时冲过马路遇到周峻纬；明明请吃一顿饭就就行，周峻纬却从那天开始处处出现在自己周围，就像推倒了第一块多米诺骨牌带来了一连串连锁反应。他从不认为自己是什么好学生，光荣榜扩充到一百个人也不会有他的名字，成绩永远四平八稳，念文科也行，念理科好像也不是不可以；他也不是传统意义上的坏学生，打架违纪的事情轮不上他，最多也只是翘掉不想上的课在外面瞎晃。有一次被老师逮个正着的时候他正在便利店吃关东煮。但周峻纬不一样，他刚来第一个月的模拟考就是年级第一名，周一晨会被年级组长在全校师生面前表扬。那会儿齐思钧正在日头下昏昏欲睡，同桌偷偷用胳膊肘顶了顶他，小声地说，看，那不是你那个小学弟吗。齐思钧懒洋洋地掀掀眼皮，瞧见周峻纬站在领操台上接受嘉奖。小学弟站得笔笔直，像棵小白杨似的，也不知道是不是自己被晒湖涂了，怎么觉得周峻纬好像一直在往这边看。

他照例在晚自习的时候撬了天台的锁躺在水泥地上望着天发呆。不一会儿就听到铁门吱呀一声被推开，不用回头就知道是小跟屁虫也上来了。周峻纬坐在他身边，身上还残留着一股子空调的冷气。齐思钧看了他一眼，“你老跟着我翘课干什么？”

周峻纬从包里掏出一袋子吃的放在地上，“没有，我练习册都做完了，光明正大上来的。”

齐思钧「哦」了一声，伸手从塑料袋里摸出一包薯片，“我还以为你是乖宝宝呢。”他盘腿坐起来拆开包装袋毫不客气地吃起来，又想起这是小学弟掏的钱，便拿了一片递到周峻纬跟前，“喏。”

周峻纬正和一个饭团缠斗，下意识张嘴咬住，碎屑跟着他的动作掉了些在裤子上。齐思钧盯了他三四秒，舔舔手指继续霍霍别的零食。天台的风凉爽怡人，空气里隐隐约约有股烤蛋糕混合着蜂蜜的甜味，齐思钧闻了闻手里的小面包，又使劲儿往旁边嗅了嗅，才发现这味道是从周峻纬身上跑出来的。小学弟的校服衬衫领口歪歪扭扭系着一条蓝色领带，露出的脖颈后光溜溜的什么都没贴，缕缕香气正是从那里溢出。

齐思钧往另一边挪了挪，小动作被周峻纬立刻捕捉到，“怎么了？”

小学长咬着面包含糊不清道，“一股Alpha的味道，好呛。”

周峻纬抬手闻了下自己的胳膊，“有嘛？我包里有抑制剂贴，小齐能不能帮我拿出来啊？”

齐思钧见他两只手都拿着吃的，脸上的表情和当时捧着手机要加他微信时如出一辙。他心里一咯噔，两三口把面包塞进嘴巴里拍拍手，边把周峻纬的书包拿过来边咕哝着你真麻烦。周峻纬在他看不见的角度晃着脑袋偷乐，又凑上去说腾不开手，能不能恳请学长再帮忙贴一下，说罢乖巧地低下头，后脖子大剌剌地暴露在齐思钧面前。

抑制剂贴小小一片，被齐思钧捏在手里啪地黏在周峻纬脖子上，手上的力道和拍蚊子似的。小学弟嗷了一嗓子，声音颇有些委屈，“下手太狠了吧。”

齐思钧不理他，收拾了东西要走。天已经快黑了，晚霞就要被夜色吞没。周峻纬见状也立刻站起来胡乱地理好包，跟着他一起踩着楼梯往教学楼走，“小齐，过两天我有篮球比赛，你能不能来给我捧捧场啊？”

“为什么要我来？”

“唉，我一个转校生和大家都不熟，打比赛的时候最讲究气氛了。要是没人给我加油，我怕我打不好拖累队友……”周峻纬拉住他的袖子，“你就来看看我，好不好？”

齐思钧被他一通撒娇哀求闹得心突突直跳，只得满口答应，并且再三强调自己就只来看一眼。可周峻纬却很开心，满脸洋溢着喜悦，还差点一屁股撞在街边商店半开的玻璃门上。他们在路口分别，齐思钧往左边，周峻纬往右边，他往前走了几步又回过头，看着对方的背影慢慢消失在马路的转角。

等到篮球比赛那天齐思钧才发觉自己被周峻纬给骗了。什么没人会给我加油，观众席一大片乌泱泱喊着「周峻纬我爱你」的人怕不是全校暗恋他的都来了。齐思钧和他同桌在第一排冷静的格外醒目，两个人找到空位立刻坐下，和身边站着呐喊的学生形成鲜明对比。他同桌是个潜心研究文学作品的Beta，对任何体育运动都完全不感兴趣，出于友谊才陪齐思钧一起坐在场边。他喝着汽水说，你那个小学弟打得好像挺不错的。

“人家叫周峻纬。”齐思钧纠正道。他也不太懂篮球，就见周峻纬灵活地晃过三四个人直接上篮，周遭立刻掀起又一波震耳欲聋的欢呼。刚刚得分的男孩拽起球衣擦了擦脸往观众席看去，人群随着他的视线愈发躁动。周峻纬看了一圈最终在角落里找到了格格不入的齐思钧（和他同桌），便立刻朝他挥了挥手，脸上露出好大的笑容。后面的人激动地直跺脚说啊啊他在看我。而小学长默默低下头，脸上有点烧。

比赛结束后周峻纬从一个又一个送水送毛巾的包围圈里挤出来径直跑到他跟前，直接拿过他手里的半瓶矿泉水仰头喝起来。齐思钧那句这水我喝过都还没来得及说出口，空瓶子已经被周峻纬一个投篮扔进了远处的垃圾桶。他身上是汗水、阳光和一点点蜂蜜的甘甜气味，齐思钧离得很近，被这股混合的气息笼罩脑袋有点发懵。他下意识摸了摸自己的后颈，抑制剂贴好好的，莫名又松了口气。

“你在这儿等等我，我换个衣服就来，咱俩一起回去！”周峻纬抓着毛巾和校服拎着包消失在体育馆的通道里。齐思钧站在门口的树荫下，无聊地踩着自己的影子玩儿。三三两两的学生从他面前走出校门，不一会儿周遭就剩下他一个人，安安静静的只有隐隐的虫鸣。

身后的门被推开，伴随着急促的脚步声，周峻纬背着包跑了出来。他飞速地冲了个澡换回校服，整个人清爽了不少。

“对不起哦，等很久了吗？”

“没有，我们走吧。”

放学回家的路每天都是一样的，不同的是周峻纬今天早上因为睡过头骑了自行车去学校，放学就得把车骑回去。他推着车走在马路那一侧让齐思钧走在人行道里面，不是惯用手有些别扭，小腿被踏板磕到好几次，可他一点儿也不在意。

到岔路口的时候周峻纬越走越慢，直到齐思钧不得不停下来问他怎么了。小学弟把车一停嘴巴一撇，“我腿疼，前面比赛被踩了好几脚。”

齐思钧低头一看，周峻纬的球鞋脏脏的似乎真有被踩过的痕迹，又见他小腿青一块红一块，以为他在比赛中光荣负伤，“那我载你回去吧？”说着他拉过车把手跨上自行车，对傻站在一旁的周峻纬说，“快上来啊。我以前载过人，你放心。”

这和想象的完全不一样嘛——这样的念头在他坐上后座小心翼翼搂住齐思钧的腰时立刻烟消云散。小学长的腰很细但又能摸到软乎乎的肉，周峻纬只碰到一下立刻手指抓着他的校服不敢再造次。

他个子高，一转头就能看见齐思钧盖着抑制剂贴的后颈。没有黏牢的一角被风吹起来，似乎有丝丝缕缕的信息素溜了出来。周峻纬在盛夏的傍晚，好像闻到了玫瑰的香气。

-未完待续-


	2. 初吻

EP2  
齐思钧发觉自己大概掉进了周峻纬的圈套。

那天他载着周峻纬到了他家楼下，小学弟答谢完以后仍旧一副委屈巴巴又强装没事的样子。齐思钧帮他把车停好随口一说你晚上注意腿别又撞到，周峻纬就立刻拉住他手腕哭诉说自家没有人，能不能上楼帮个忙。电梯叮的一声停在六楼，齐思钧还没作好要面对长辈的准备，周峻纬已经打开房门，啪地开了灯。和他脑海里的预设场景完全不同，小学弟的家冷冷清清，除了必需品连家具都少得可怜，宛如杂志广告里的样板房。

“你一个人住吗？”齐思钧问。他换上周峻纬给的拖鞋，把书包放在餐桌椅子上后到处转了转。家里没有第二个人生活的痕迹，就连周峻纬本人的气息也少得可怜。他打开冰箱，里面毫无意外只有零星的水果和蔬菜，旁边放着两盒牛奶，还好没有过保质期。周峻纬慢吞吞地坐下，又想起自己应该腿疼，便把腿搁在沙发上，“嗯，我爸妈工作很忙，一直在出差，所以家里基本上只有我一个人。”

“你原来是哪个学校的？”齐思钧又问。

周峻纬迟疑了片刻，“其实……我刚从加拿大回来。”

从小生活在加拿大，因为母亲工作的调动暂时回到国内借读的周峻纬第一次在通往学校的十字路口迷路时，齐思钧就像伴随着倾盆大雨从天而降的惊喜，一下子掉进了他怀里。无论是过载的心率、霎时停住的呼吸还是流连的视线都明明白白地告诉他，他正在陷入一见钟情的爱情漩涡。他并非十分外向的性格，在楼梯口叫住齐思钧求加好友更是鼓起了十二分的勇气。当迈出艰难的第一步时，周峻纬意外地发现平时看起来高冷的小学长其实特别好相处。他允许自己出现在安全范围的边界，无论是操场、图书馆、天台或者是逃课出去的任意一家小店，又像是现在，两个人面对面坐在小小的餐桌边吃着外卖送来的披萨。齐思钧低着脑袋，柔顺的黑发伏在额头随着他的动作轻微晃动，细长的手指沾着些深红色披萨酱，嘴巴也油亮亮的，好不容易把一大口披萨吞下去后问道，“你叫我来就陪你吃饭吗？”

周峻纬心虚地点点头，有些磕巴地说，“嗯，平时我都一个人。今天还受伤了……”

“感到了孤独。”齐思钧接口道。

周峻纬赶紧顺嘴连连称对，他不放心地又问，“你不和家里人说一下没关系吗？”

齐思钧抽出餐巾纸把手指和嘴巴都擦干净，团成一团扔在桌上，“没关系，反正他们也不管我。”

像是为了把齐思钧留在这里，夜幕降临时的绵绵细雨逐渐变成了狂风暴雨，吹得窗门哐哐作响。周峻纬在厨房洗着水果，他看了外头的恶劣天气，心里默默比了个耶。他把切好的苹果盛在盘子里端到客厅，齐思钧正半趴在沙发里捧着手机打游戏，耳机一塞完全不知道屋外发生了什么。

“我房间只有一张单人床，你OK吗？”周峻纬摘掉他一边的耳机问。

齐思钧迟钝地转过头，花了几秒钟消化了听到的询问。他正要开口，忽然一道闪电劈下，紧跟着轰隆一声，好像连房子都跟着在颤抖。齐思钧也被这突如其来的惊雷吓到，整个人一颤差点从沙发里跌下来。周峻纬安抚性地拍了拍他的肩膀，诚恳地建议道，“你就住下吧，雨那么大不要回去了。”

单人床塞下俩个十七八岁生长期的男孩子确实承受了不该承受的重量。齐思钧洗完澡先躺在靠墙的一边，尽量给周峻纬腾出更多的位置。小学弟的睡衣穿在他身上硬是大了一个码，宽松得像条睡裙。周峻纬一进卧室就见他盘腿坐着低头看手机，领口歪歪斜斜地露出好大一片肩膀，他艰难地吞咽了一下，立刻走上前用毯子把齐思钧裹住，“空调开着当心冷。”

他毫无睡意，房间里安静得只能听到窗外隐隐得风雨声和耳边细微的呼吸声。黑暗的环境是最能让人胡思乱想，周峻纬盯着天花板的顶灯，后知后觉开始思考齐思钧作为一个Omega怎么这么轻易就跟他回家，甚至一点警惕心都没在旁边睡得正香。他小幅度一点点儿侧过身，街灯微弱的光被雨水折射后透过窗帘的缝隙溜进来恰巧落在齐思钧的鼻尖儿上。周峻纬内心天人交战了几秒钟，慢慢地凑上去，小心翼翼地亲了亲齐思钧的眉心。

正当他刚要松口气，横在胸前的胳膊忽然被抓住了。方才闭着眼睛睡得很熟的人睁开眼睛，把做坏事被抓包的周峻纬吓得要滚下床。

“对对对对不起……！”小学弟一条腿已经踩在地上，下一秒就准备要逃跑，“我不知道你没睡着……啊不是，我去客厅睡沙发……！”

齐思钧干脆坐起来，歪着脑袋看着满脸忐忑不安的周峻纬。如果房间开灯的话他会看到小男生的脸通通红，甚至连信息素都不受控制地跑出来，空气里有股清淡的甜味。俩人僵持了一会儿，齐思钧终于开口，“周峻纬，你心跳声好吵。”

被戳破的人心跳得更快了，平日里的伶牙俐齿此刻都变成生锈的齿轮，张着嘴却什么都说不出来。齐思钧仍旧握着他的手腕，就像他刚才凑上去那样慢慢地靠近自己。他什么都听不到了，耳朵里只有血液的翻涌沸腾，又一道闪电穿透云层时，他看到对方轻颤的睫羽。

一个轻飘飘的吻落在了他的唇角。

像猛地踩了一脚油门，俩个人的关系迅速朝着无法预测尽头的路飞驰而去。同桌对周峻纬隔三岔五出现在教室门口已经习以为常，他看了一眼后门的窗户，低下头小声地对齐思钧问道，“你俩不会是在谈恋爱吧？”隔壁班的一对小情侣也是整天出现在对方教室门口等下课，平时也一直形影不离，被周围同学起哄时都害羞得埋进书本里了。

齐思钧不置可否地说了句可能吧。同桌瞪大眼睛凑了过来，“哇，那你要成为全校Omega和Beta的公敌了。听说你的小学弟之前在加拿大读书，就在这里借读半个多学期吧。”闻言齐思钧收拾桌子的手顿了顿，而同桌仍在滔滔不绝听来的各种八卦谣言，比如周峻纬在遥远的枫叶之国有好几栋别墅，又比如他的父母做生意赚了很多钱，甚至还有他有个定了娃娃亲的对象等等。他放下课本，转过头看向半开的教室后门。周峻纬单肩背着书包，正倚着走廊窗户垂着脑袋发呆。他个子高，身形修长，长得也帅气，往那里一站就是一副令人春心萌动的画面。像是察觉到他的视线，周峻纬抬起头，齐思钧慌里慌张地转回去，耳垂隐隐发烫。

放学后他们一道去了离市中心有点远的卡丁车俱乐部。周峻纬不知从哪里租来一辆电动车，他自己戴了一顶蓝色的头盔，把粉色的戴在齐思钧脑袋上，又帮他扣好带子，拍拍后座说你上来吧我载你过去。周围的人都在看他们，窃窃私语和四面八方的目光让齐思钧涨红脸立刻跳上车让周峻纬快走。电动车穿过拥挤的车水马龙朝着远处驶去，夏季傍晚的风还带着白天的暑气，很快齐思钧额头被头盔捂出一层汗，他刚要抬手抹一下脸便被周峻纬牢牢握住按在腰间。小学弟回过头，声音几乎要被风吹散了，“你抱紧我啊！”

周峻纬的校服被他抓出褶皱，下车以后齐思钧脱下头盔甩甩头发，不好意思地捋了捋他的衬衫下摆。周峻纬顺势牵住他的手一起走进了大门，齐思钧挣扎了几下被他握得更紧，还颇为委屈地问我不能牵吗。齐思钧便一句话都说不出了，直到坐进卡丁车里还有些晕乎。

齐思钧上手慢但开得飞快，小车子在赛道里左转右拐，一次次刷新单圈时间。周峻纬倒是慢悠悠地跟在后面，被齐思钧套圈的时候还冲他比了个敬礼的手势。

“喂，我们比赛还不好？”齐思钧推开挡风镜朝他大声说道。

“好呀。”周峻纬问，“要比什么？”

“十圈，谁用的时间少就是谁赢。”齐思钧想了想说，“赢了的话可以要求对方一件事情。”

“OK！”周峻纬顿时来了兴致，哪怕是一件，他也期待得不得了。

两台车重新回到起跑线，发令枪一响，立刻并排加速驶了出去。齐思钧一上来就以追求速度为目标把卡丁车开出了赛车的架势，在并不宽敞的赛道里差点玩儿起了漂移。周峻纬紧紧咬着他车尾不放，在第四圈过弯时贴着齐思钧的车超了过去。小学弟得瑟地挥挥手，赶紧瞥了眼电子计时屏，两个人的名字交替出现在第一的位置。齐思钧不慌不忙跟在他身后，直到又一个大弯道猛地踩下油门一拉方向盘，小卡丁车划出一道弧线又超过了周峻纬，直直地朝着终点线冲去。

到最后齐思钧比周峻纬快了两三秒，赢了比赛的男孩儿咬着作为奖品的冰棍，乐呵呵地俱乐部里留下了一张属于胜利者的拍立得。照片被贴在荣誉榜上，周峻纬晃悠悠地走在后面，见齐思钧已经出了门，才伸手把那张小小的拍立得撕下来放进了口袋里。

宽阔的大路偶有汽车驶过，四周只有树叶的沙沙声和此起彼伏的蝉鸣。路灯隔得很远，远远望去橙色的一团光像遍布在银河里的恒星。齐思钧依旧坐在电动车的后座，他抬头望天，头顶的天空隐隐闪烁着几颗星子。他手里的冰棍还剩一大半，融化的糖水滴滴答答往下淌，手指都黏黏糊糊的。周峻纬还了车后便凑上来咬掉一大口，柠檬的味道瞬间盈满在口腔里，冰冰凉凉地一路落进肚子。他看着齐思钧泛着水光的嘴唇，忍不住低头亲了上去。酸甜的味道和微凉的触感惹得心尖儿都酥酥麻麻的，周峻纬捧着他的脸不禁加深这个吻，笨拙地诱哄齐思钧张开嘴，咬着唇探入舌尖，像急吼吼要吃糖的小孩匆匆扫过他的齿列和躲闪的小舌。手里的棒冰啪得掉在地上，唇齿间的凉意早就烧成一片炽热。

他抓着齐思钧的手快步往前走，热烈的爱像是即将爆发的小型活火山，炙热的岩浆马上要溢出。红灯尚未变成绿灯，私奔的小情侣已经迫不及待地穿过马路，相牵的手从未分开。他从来没觉得家有这么远、电梯有这么慢，两个人跌跌撞撞地进了家门，连拖鞋都没有穿，赤着脚踩在地砖上难舍难分地吻起来。苹果咕噜噜滚下地，齐思钧半躺在餐桌上咬着校服下摆任由周峻纬毫无章法地亲吻和抚摸，初尝禁果的男孩儿们任由爱与情欲的引导紧紧纠缠。周峻纬又抱起他跌进卧室的床铺里，领带、衬衫和裤子顺着毯子落到地上，房间里渐渐弥漫起一股玫瑰浸泡在蜂蜜里的甜味。

齐思钧半搂着周峻纬的脖子，在篮球比赛那天他就见到男孩儿练得结实的胳膊，球衣下覆盖着一层薄薄的肌肉的年轻身体正贴着他，热得过分的皮肤早已沁出细密的汗珠。他的手指因为亲吻颤抖地划过周峻纬后颈的抑制剂贴，小小的胶布被撕扯掉甩在一边的瞬间，齐思钧像瞬间掉进了盛满波本威士忌的玻璃杯里，Alpha的信息素如一波波浪潮将他卷入情欲的深海。他半趴在被子里，任由周峻纬抵着他的大腿根抽插，磨得腿间白嫩的皮肤变得通红，挺立的性器也被对方握在手里上下套弄。男孩儿伏在他身上，牙齿在光滑的肩头留下星星点点的红痕，后颈柔软的皮肤正散发着迷人的红酒香气，惹得他浅浅刺破了保护层，坠入了一大片玫瑰园。

“小齐……下次让我标记你好吗……”周峻纬亲吻着他的耳垂，手里和身下的动作愈发加快。

齐思钧几乎没法说出一句完整的话，他正被人掌控所有的脆弱，是天鹅的细白颈项、玫瑰的娇嫩花茎、叶片尖端摇摇欲坠的晨露，细碎的喘息忽然变成长长的、甜腻的呻吟，力气在一瞬间被全部抽走，他软了腰陷进床铺里，被周峻纬四肢纠缠着抱在怀里。男孩儿喘着气又问他好不好，齐思钧还没从高潮的余韵中回过神来，胡乱地点了点头，结果周峻纬又把他压进被子里用力亲了一通。

半夜里齐思钧被热醒，迷迷糊糊睁开眼往旁边一模却没有人。虚掩的房门透进一丝光，他磨磨蹭蹭爬起来，蹑手蹑脚地悄悄打开门。周峻纬正背对着他坐在沙发里打电话，他隐约想起来对方的父亲还留在加拿大，这会儿那边还是白天。男孩儿像是怕吵到他，声音压得很低，断断续续传进齐思钧的耳朵里。他又看到周峻纬抓着头发，好像谈话的结果并不好。

齐思钧想了想，还是悄悄掩上门准备躺回去。在转身的一刹那，他听见周峻纬对着电话那头的人说，爸，我不想回去了。

-未完待续-


	3. 玫瑰

EP3  
周峻纬第三次路过齐思钧他们班级的时候，他的座位依旧没有人。齐思钧的同桌看到他，借着出来上厕所的机会告诉他小齐可能在学校的小花园里。周峻纬点点头说了声谢谢，回去和班主任请假说自己肚子疼。好学生次次考试都名列前茅，偶尔翘掉自习课老师也睁一只眼闭一只眼，更何况周峻纬只是借读生。穿过走廊时风一吹有点冷，周峻纬又溜进教室拿了一件外套才下楼朝着小花园跑去。

他原本以为齐思钧又逃了自习课躲在小花园里偷懒，没想到远远就看到还有另外一个男生一起坐在石桌边，两个脑袋凑在一起不晓得在说什么。小学弟有点不太爽，踩在碎石子路的脚步也格外重，走到齐思钧背后便把外套披在他身上，手搭在他肩头顺势坐在另一侧，担忧又赌气地说，“你怎么跑到这里来了？

齐思钧见到他也是一愣，“你不是应该在上课吗？”

周峻纬只盯着齐思钧看，伸手握住他搁在桌上的手腕，“……我，我肚子疼，请假了。”

齐思钧下意识想抽出手，可周峻纬抓得很紧。男孩子黑葡萄似的眼珠里毫不掩饰地流露出委屈，视线牢牢地黏在他身上。齐思钧的耳朵立刻红了，他抱歉地对另一侧的男生说，“文韬，那我们下次再聊吧。”

被唤作「文韬」的男生拍拍他的胳膊，“行，那我先回去了。”他起身拎起书包，察觉到周峻纬充满敌意的视线，颇为无奈地笑了笑。可小学弟又把这个表情当成了示威和挑衅，牵着齐思钧的手变成了十指紧扣，盯着对方的背影直到消失在小花园石子路的尽头。

“他是谁啊？”周峻纬吃味地问。

“理科A班的郭文韬。”齐思钧理好试卷和练习册，“我找他补习数学。”

周峻纬跟着他一起往外走，委委屈屈地说道，“我也可以帮你补课啊……小齐你最近都不怎么理我了。”

齐思钧垂着眼睛没有看他，“……最近有点忙。”

“升学考吗？”周峻纬敏锐地察觉到他心情低落，忍不住出言安慰道，“那还有好久呢。小齐你一定行的！你想考什么大学，我们可以一起看看嘛……”

“可你又不在这里考大学！”齐思钧猛地打断他的话。他看到周峻纬错额的表情，慌乱地移开视线闷头往前走。身后周峻纬愣了下立刻追上来抓住他的手腕，“小齐对不起，我不是故意瞒着你的……小齐小齐……”他一把将齐思钧搂进怀里，下巴搁在他肩头小声地继续说，“对不起嘛，我一开始是只打算在这里借读一学期的，等我妈妈工作没问题了就要回加拿大的。但是，我也可以留下来啊，我们一起考大学好不好？”

齐思钧很久没有说话。周峻纬以为他还在生气，也不敢再多说什么，只能小心地亲亲他的耳朵和脖子。入秋的天变幻莫测，方才还晴空万里，这会儿又下起雨来。冰凉的雨水打在齐思钧脸上，他才恍然回过神来，挣脱了周峻纬的胳膊低着头说要先回家。

“我送你吧！”

“不用了，下雨了你也快回去吧……”说完他转身匆匆地往前走，逃避似地不去想周峻纬是不是还在原地看着他。

他已经有一段时间没回过自己家了。老式公寓房的楼梯间昏暗无光，六层楼高也没有电梯，齐思钧边找钥匙边爬楼梯，结果在最后一节台阶的地方摔了一跤，膝盖蹭破了皮乌青了好大一块。他一瘸一拐走到自家门前，钥匙插进锁孔转了好几次才咔哒一声，扑面而来的潮气让齐思钧连打好几个喷嚏。门口还摆着一双夏天的拖鞋，他也不在意，趿着拖鞋走到客厅开了灯。家里空荡又冷清，餐桌上似乎都蒙着一层灰。厨房里仅有的菜好像也烂了，被齐思钧通通扔进垃圾桶。他对着空空如也的冰箱发着呆，上次去超市采购的水果和肉全部带去了周峻纬的家，零食和饼干塞满了茶几抽屉，四五听碳酸饮料摆在随手可得的地方；他没有带换洗衣服，周峻纬带着他去商场买了好几件新的和自己的衣服混在一起；他一点点入侵了周峻纬的领地，可回头的时候却发现，自己的世界仍旧空空如也。

周峻纬的外套还穿在他身上，红白相间的，是这个屋子里最鲜活的颜色。齐思钧把外套挂在椅背上，他呆呆地坐在餐桌边，不知道该做什么。平时这个时候，周峻纬会和他挤在沙发里打游戏或者看电视，有时候他会承包做饭的任务，有时候就点外卖，披萨、烧腊饭、寿司、麻辣烫，食物的香气都快要飘进卧室里。周峻纬的课业比他少，做完自己的就帮他写理科作业，两个人挤在狭窄的单人床里还要闹腾大半个小时才老老实实睡觉。

窗外的风渐渐大了，乌云沉沉，淅淅沥沥的雨水带走了夏末最后的暑气。齐思钧趴在桌上，脸埋进交叠的胳膊里。口袋里的手机时不时地震动，他拿出来一看，全是周峻纬发来的消息。「小齐，你还在生我气吗？」「原谅我好不好，明天我请你吃好吃的，学校附近新开了一家餐厅。」「回去路上看到一家宠物店，里面的狗狗好可爱哦。」「没有你陪我，我都吃不下饭啦。」他划着屏幕，看到下面有张照片，周峻纬露出半张脸，后面摆满了一桌子饭菜。像是泡进了一大杯柠檬水里，整颗心都酸酸胀胀，他吸吸鼻子，忍不住戳开对话框。可手指一抖，正好拨打了一个语音电话过去。齐思钧手忙脚乱地按掉，下一秒手机就响了起来。小浣熊的头像在屏幕上闪闪亮亮，他捏着手机，犹豫了很久还是又一次挂断了。

不知过了多久，久到齐思钧抱着膝盖缩在椅子里快要睡着了。屋外仍旧飘着雨，黑漆漆的天快要压着地，楼道里忽然传来咚咚咚的脚步声。老旧的楼梯灯颤巍巍地亮了亮，砰砰砰的敲门声吓得齐思钧立刻站起来，他拿了把扫帚走到门口，猫眼里看出去只有一个黑咕隆咚的影子。

“谁啊？”他壮着胆子问道。

好一会儿门外才有人说，小齐是我！

齐思钧怔了半响，打开门一看，淋成落汤鸡的周峻纬扶着门框大喘气，手里还拎着两份饭。他呆立在原地，任由对方一身水踩进家里，饭搁在桌上，门咔哒一关，把他和天地孤绝的气氛生生隔离了。

“小齐你家东西怎么还是那么少啊……有没有毛巾让我擦擦，我刚出门就遇上一阵大雨，衣服都湿透了！小齐？小齐！”周峻纬在他面前挥挥手，喊了他三四遍才慢慢转过头，失焦的眼神最终落到周峻纬还在淌水的脸上。

“你……怎么过来了？”齐思钧仍是不敢相信地问。

周峻纬理所当然地说，想你了就过来了，还知道你没有好好吃饭，顺路买了——他话还没说完，齐思钧也不管他衣服有多湿忽地抱上来，脑袋紧紧埋进他的胸口。周峻纬被扑地往后一退撞在柜子上，单手搂住他哄道，“小齐，我身上都是水，你当心感冒……”

可齐思钧不睬他，两条胳膊抱着周峻纬的腰，不说话也不动。周峻纬没法子，他舍不得推开，便也抬手抱着他，一下下摸着他的后脑勺。

结果那天两份饭最后孤零零地被留在餐桌上。齐思钧缩在被子里睡得香，后颈惨兮兮又血淋淋的牙印伤口被邦迪歪歪扭扭盖住。红酒和威士忌的气味纠缠成一股甜到发酸的味道，周峻纬一边往洗衣机里扔衣服一边还在抽鼻子。他的胳膊上还残留着犯罪的痕迹，几道红痕和乌青昭示着刚才一起激烈的情事。当事人对着镜子照了一下，挠了挠有些涨红的脸，悄悄地回到卧室，小心地在齐思钧身边躺下，搂着他闭上眼睛，很快进入了梦乡。

放纵的结果就是齐思钧重感冒一个星期，每天课桌上都有一大堆餐巾纸，兔子眼睛里经常蓄满泪水。周峻纬愧疚得不得了，跑上跑下给他送饭送水送药，最后连同桌都看不下去了，趁齐思钧不在的时候说道，“小齐只是感冒，又不是怀胎，你也太紧张了吧！”

谁知道周峻纬一听这话立刻结巴了，脸肉眼可见地变红，“那、那我是他男朋友，这是该做的！”

同桌摆摆手，表示不想再搭理他，“那你东西放这儿吧，小齐在老师办公室。”

被谈论的主人公正在年级办公室里补作业和假条。昨天咳得太厉害被周峻纬勒令在家躺了一天，今天说什么齐思钧都得来把落下的课业补上，他可不想又被班主任在晨会上重点关注。感冒还没完全好，脑袋都在发懵，试卷上一个个数字让人看得愈发头晕，齐思钧捏着笔迟迟写不下答案。这时旁边多了对折的半张卷子，他转头一看，郭文韬正在面不改色地帮老师批作业，胳膊肘把自己的那份推了归来。齐思钧小声说了句谢谢，立刻奋笔疾书地抄了起来。他一低头，邦迪就露了出来，连带着没被遮住的小半伤口都让郭文韬看得一清二楚。

对面办公桌的老师不知道在聊什么，话题就扯到了周峻纬身上。一个老师夸他聪明又懂事，可惜只在我们学校待半个学期，不然升学考肯定能为校争光。另一个老师说人家家就在加拿大，怎么都不会留在这里，你们就不要想这么远的事情了。周峻纬的班主任边做课件边说，“他妈妈之前还来过电话，说就读到下个学期开学，正好错过区竞赛，也蛮可惜的。”

郭文韬看了眼聊得正欢的老师们，视线又转到一旁很久没有下笔的人身上。他轻咳了下，轻轻推了推齐思钧低声说，“小齐，墨水晕开了。”

齐思钧这才回过神，把头埋得更低了，字写得飞快。郭文韬凑过去一看，连答案都抄错位置了，只能偷偷摸摸给了他新的试卷重新写。周峻纬甫一推开门就见到郭文韬把椅子挪过去看着齐思钧防止他又抄错，顿时开始气闷。在自己标记的Omega身边兜兜转转的Alpha让他有了所有物和领地被侵占的感觉，小学弟还不会掩饰情绪，脸拉得老长，如果眼神能发射飞镖的话郭文韬早就被钉在墙上了。

像是感受到这股非常不友好的视线，郭文韬哭笑不得地把批改好的试卷放在老师桌上，想赶紧离开这个是非之地。谁知周峻纬踩着他的步子跟出了办公室，气势汹汹地发表了一通「齐思钧是我男朋友」的严肃宣言。郭文韬颇有耐心地听他讲完，像总结陈词一样说道，“小齐和我是朋友，仅此而已。”

“真的吗？”周峻纬的眼神仍旧充满怀疑，“那以后我给他补理科就行了，不麻烦你了。”

郭文韬愣了愣，“小齐和你说了？”

周峻纬下意识答道他什么都和我说啊。

郭文韬沉默了几秒，“我知道了。”

假想情敌说完便转身离开，周峻纬松了口气，又想回办公室等齐思钧。他自然是没有看到郭文韬下楼时看向他背影的疑虑神色。

新生的标记让Omega在一段时期内十分依赖自己的Alpha。齐思钧一整天都裹着周峻纬的外套，放学了乖乖跟着小男朋友去车棚拿自行车。身上的气味骗不了人，一路上探究又八卦的目光让他恨不得把自己缩成毛绒绒一团。周峻纬虽然表面出言安抚，可内心早就放了好几百响的鞭炮，上扬的唇角压都压不住。他对齐思钧冲自己耍的小性子也全盘接受，脑海里反复loop小学长超可爱。

齐思钧不想回家，他们就去了市中心商圈的电玩城，从夹娃娃、投篮机到赛车，钱包里的硬币都挥霍一空。周峻纬捧着两杯奶茶，穿过眼花缭乱的游戏机和嘈杂的人群，在最里面的台球桌找到齐思钧，小学长一身校服白衬衫，握着球杆半伏在球桌上，校服下摆随着胳膊的动作往上露出一截白净的腰。周峻纬把奶茶放在一边，走上前扯了扯他的衣角，蓝色的2号球咚地撞开5号和6号球没能落袋。

“啊，周峻纬！！”齐思钧气得要打他，罪魁祸首赶紧往他手里塞了一杯热奶茶。

“你刚才姿势不对，我来教你吧。”周峻纬眨眨眼睛。

齐思钧咕嘟咕嘟吸着奶茶，看着他自信满满的脸，“你会？”

周峻纬拿掉奶茶，推着他的肩膀回到台球桌边，“当然了，我技术可好啦。”他轻抓着齐思钧握住球杆的手，另一只手教他摆好手架，在耳边低声说道，“球杆要压住。”

齐思钧盯着眼前的母球，努力平复着自己的呼吸。他的耳朵因为周峻纬的气息而渐渐发烫，心跳也愈发加快。周峻纬肩宽腿长，差不多要把他整个搂住，周围不时传来的口哨声让他心神不宁。像是察觉到他的分心，周峻纬蹭了蹭他的脖子，“要专心哦。”说罢，球杆唰地击中白球下方，撞上2号蓝球一咕噜就落袋了。

他舍不得放开手，就这么揽着齐思钧挂在他背上像一只巨大的熊玩偶，“小齐小齐，我厉害吧！下次来我继续教你别的！”

齐思钧咬着吸管问，下次是什么时候。

周峻纬说，你想什么时候都可以啊。

齐思钧的心忽然就沉了下去。他注视着周峻纬亮晶晶的眼睛，他无数次在这双漂亮的眼睛里看见自己、看见星河日月、看见温柔与爱。如果星河日月属于他、温柔和爱属于他，那周峻纬也属于他吗？齐思钧垂下视线，把奶茶塞进男孩儿手里，“我去下洗手间。”

他拧开水龙头，水哗哗地冲刷着洗手池，脑海里反复播放着他不小心偷听到的几次电话和老师的闲聊。每次通话都不欢而散，可周峻纬收拾好心情转头又能像什么事都没发生过一样快乐地出现在他身边，只要一想到这里，齐思钧就觉得鼻子酸涩不已。他太害怕拥有，也太害怕失去，如果迟早要失去，那何必要拥有，就像很小的时候那一点点的亲情，也消失在一片冰天雪地里。小小的福利院、冷漠的护工、被遗弃的一个个幼儿构筑了他大多数的童年记忆。曾有一对好心的夫妇收养过他，可他仿佛注定与这份感情无缘，最后又是一个人默默地长大，像独自一人驾驶着飞船在漆黑浩瀚的宇宙里孤独前行。周峻纬的出现让他措手不及，飞船逐渐偏离航线，降落在这颗闪亮的星球上。他看见了树、看见了花、看见了山川河流、看见了世界原本的样子。

齐思钧推开门，远远看到周峻纬倚着墙看手机，看上去心事重重。身边路过好几个男孩女孩都绕着他打转，还有拿出手机正大光明偷拍的。他忽然想到某一天他下楼梯正要穿过学校的走廊，周峻纬站在另一头正在认真听老师说话，阳光和晨风都毫不吝啬地洒在他的身上。齐思钧只记得自己放慢了脚步，眼睛一眨不眨地望着他。也许是感受到这股视线，周峻纬偏过头，在看到他的时候先是惊讶，而后又笑了起来，手背在身后比了个树杈。

可他不敢走过去了，男孩儿拧着眉毛愁云惨淡，把自己头发揉成了一团乱。齐思钧心想，要告诉他吗？要和他谈谈吗？只是一阵强烈的眩晕和反胃忽然袭来，让他忍不住扶着墙一下蹲坐在地上，用力地干呕起来，连眼泪都止不住地涌了上来。

-未完待续-


	4. 摩天轮

EP4   
齐思钧在校医院病床上睁开眼睛后第一反应就是摸了摸自己的肚子，不疼，也没有其他不舒服。他悄悄地松了口气，后知后觉感受到胳膊肘和腿隐隐作痛，低头一看才发现伤口已经被处理过了，贴着两块豆腐干大小的纱布。他又陷进柔软的大枕头里，日光被大片的树荫遮挡投下斑驳的光晕，半开的窗户传来操场上体育课的喧闹。半个小时前，他们年级四个班正在体测，齐思钧一早起来就有些晕乎乎的，浑身没劲。他天真地以为是昨晚没睡好，结果在太阳下站了十几分钟就眼冒金星、脸色煞白，咬着牙跑完五十米刚踩过终点线就天旋地转，来不及抓住终点计时的裁判员就咣唧砸地上了。理科班两个记成绩的男生吓了一大跳，赶紧把他背起来送到校医院。

他扶着床垫坐起来，门吱呀一声被推开了，郭文韬拎着碗小馄饨探出脑袋，“就你一个人？”

齐思钧脑袋还有点懵，迟钝地点点头，他看着郭文韬把门关好，小馄饨摆在床头柜上，盖子掀开就是一股热气腾腾的香味。郭文韬把一次性勺子消毒了下递给他，“吃点东西吧，校医说你是低血糖，不好好吃早饭跑什么步。”

“我现在好点了……”齐思钧小声地反驳，他乖乖凑上去舀小馄饨，弯着腰肚子就磕到扶手。他用胳膊垫着想好受点，结果郭文韬见状便把碗端起来搁在床边的扶手上，手指小心地撑着塑料碗的边缘，时不时帮他吹散袅袅热气。

“你去医院检查过了吗？”郭文韬想了想还是开口问道。

齐思钧小口咬着小馄饨，含糊不清地说没有，不敢上医院。

“那怎么行！”郭文韬简直要被他气到头发着火，“你这样了还不吃早饭还敢跑步，又不肯去医院检查，周峻纬那边也一个字都不肯说。小齐，他迟早会知道的，你打算躲到他走吗？”

齐思钧放下勺子，他怔怔地盯着馄饨汤里飘着的蛋皮和葱花。他不怎么爱吃葱，周峻纬总是不嫌麻烦会把葱末都挑出来。他又想到今天早晨出门的时候他们还在吵架，与其说是吵架不如说他自己单方面为了一点微不足道的小事情闹脾气，可能是衣服没有晒干就放进衣橱里、可能是冰箱里的酸奶恰好过期、也可能是周峻纬习惯性抱住他的时候因为自己怀揣秘密而心慌地把他推开。郭文韬轻不可闻地叹了口气，他说小齐，你现在不是一个人啊。齐思钧听了，鼻子一酸，眼眶迅速地红了，“……可是我怕啊。”

他以前从来都是一个人，没有顾虑没有负担。但现在不一样了，后颈的烙印让他和周峻纬身心交付，他们是恋人，是彼此的另一半，除了医疗手段之外没有办法把这个烙印去掉。它汲取养分，开花结果，小小的种子在他装满零食饮料家常菜的的肚子里发芽。那天从电玩城回家以后，他就换掉校服独自去了楼下的药店，红着脸比划着自己的症状，药店的阿姨一听就明白了，从身后的柜子里拿出三四个牌子的验孕棒，结账的时候还在唠叨着小年轻要做好保护措施。齐思钧低着头说了声谢谢，拿着小盒子赶紧跑了出去。夜晚的凉风也吹不散脸上的热度，他胡乱地回想着，有那么几次好像是没有执行安全措施，洗完澡就昏沉沉睡过去，第二天醒来就不记得了。到家后齐思钧把自己关进洗手间，拆开包装的手都在抖。

红色的两条线昭示在明显不过的结果。他坐在地上发呆，好一会儿才清醒过来，把用过的全部扔进垃圾桶，又倒到楼下的垃圾箱里。

手机屏幕上还躺着周峻纬发来的消息，从花鸟市场买来的几盆小小的仙人球和多肉正摆在窗台上，旁边是之前从娃娃机里夹到的小玩偶。齐思钧的手指在对话框里犹豫了很久，最终还是只把图片存了下来没有回复。他今天没有和周峻纬说晚安，把自己裹在被子里缩成一团，没有安全感地昏沉沉睡过去。

周峻纬在回M市的火车里同样辗转难眠。他和年级里其他尖子生被老师派去外省参加比赛，五天几乎都是封闭式训练，只有休息的时间才能用手机和家人联系。每次和妈妈通话完，他总是会再飞速地给齐思钧发三五条微信。每一次等待拿回手机的那一刻，都像是打开信箱时期待看见回信一样。只是齐思钧回的消息很少，寥寥数字让小学弟不免有点失落。他想了想，又点开了同桌的微信头像。

火车抵站后他直接回了学校，整栋楼的班级都还在上课，走廊里静静的，只有他努力克制的急迫的脚步声。悄悄走到齐思钧他们班的后门从小窗户望进去，他的恋人正坐在靠窗的倒数第二排趴在桌上写试卷。风吹动了蓝色的窗帘，淡橘色的阳光穿透玻璃和空气，落在男孩儿后颈和下颌。周峻纬的心像落进了柔软的沙堆，思念像四面八方涌来的细沙将他的心沉甸甸地包裹起来。他急切地在原地踱步，下课铃响了三遍，直到教室里其他同学都快走光了，他终于两三步冲了进去，伸长胳膊一把将齐思钧紧紧地抱住。

“……峻纬？！”齐思钧吓了一大跳，他被牢牢地锁在周峻纬的怀里，小学弟的手臂环住他的肩膀和背，下巴搁在他肩头，熟悉的信息素铺天盖地的像一张网将他罩住，填满了被他刻意忽略的密密匝匝的空洞。

“小齐，我好想你啊。”周峻纬在他耳边嘟囔着，“你怎么都不回我消息呢……”

像是感受到他的不安与失落，齐思钧抱住他腰的手轻轻地拍了拍背脊，“对不起嘛，最近我也很忙，马上有模拟考了。”早就打好的腹稿已经能流利地说出口，他闭了闭眼睛，把忽然涌上的酸涩努力憋回去。

完全没有顾及身后还有别人在，周峻纬捧着他的脸印下几个吻，男孩儿的眼睛里盛满了想念和明晃晃的爱。他刚从火车上下来还没来得及收拾自己，头发乱糟糟的，衣服也有点皱，背着塞得鼓鼓囊囊的书包，像是跨越千山万水才站在齐思钧面前。他有一肚子的话想倾吐，可当他注视着齐思钧的眼睛时，却只想说我好想你，我好喜欢你啊。

秋天的夜比夏天来得更加急匆匆，晚霞很快消失在天际，路灯闪闪烁烁地亮起来。他们正坐在商场7楼的餐厅里，也许是工作日的关系，俩人到店的时候竟然还有靠窗的位置。巨大的落地玻璃窗外是由霓虹和车灯搭建起来的城市夜景。齐思钧从来没有见过这样的景色，忍不住发出小小的惊叹，“好漂亮啊……那里是不是博物馆？”

周峻纬放下手机，顺着他的手指望过去，“嗯，旁边那个是音乐厅。”他顿了顿，斟酌了片刻又问道，“我之前看到门口的宣传栏里有好几场音乐会，你有兴趣吗？”

齐思钧低着头戳着盘子里的菜，小声地说，“啊……我又听不懂，还是不要浪费钱了。”

周峻纬咬着口腔内壁，刺痛感让他的神经时刻都保持紧绷。他正要开口，餐厅的顶灯忽然熄灭了大半，与此同时中央的三角钢琴周围亮起了一圈地灯。所有的人都在向那边张望，他俩也不例外，齐思钧放下叉子，半个身体都转了过去，只见一位身着黑西装的男人正在演奏着钢琴曲。离钢琴最近的那一桌，有一位年轻的男人忽然站起来又单膝跪地，就像无数电影和电视剧里上演的那样从口袋里掏出一个小巧的丝绒盒子，漂亮的钻戒象征着珍贵的感情和新的开始。女孩儿激动地掩面哭泣，服务员送上预先安排好的一大束玫瑰，周围的人情不自禁地鼓起了掌，一切都顺理成章到完美。最后一个音符落下时餐厅重新亮起了灯，像把人从梦境拉回了现实。也许在这一刻，全世界还有其他角落在上演同样的故事，但是他们有幸见证了一场童话的开始。周峻纬把这个当作是一个吉兆，他咕嘟咕嘟喝了几口水，放下杯子后下定决心对齐思钧说，“小齐，一会儿我们去顶楼吧，上面新开了好几家店，据说还蛮好玩儿的。”

齐思钧正在闷头吃饭，听到这话抬起头，迟钝地「嗯」了一声。服务员适时地走过来询问需不需要餐后甜点，香草冰激凌配当季水果和红豆椰汁西米露的图片看起来都十分诱人。齐思钧正要点冰激凌，周峻纬把菜单还给服务员，“两份西米露，要热的，谢谢。”

“……为什么不让我吃冰激凌？”齐思钧的心怦怦直跳。

周峻纬鼓鼓脸说你就陪我吃一次西米露不行吗，看在我比赛没发挥好的份上。

“怎么会呢？”齐思钧问。在他的印象里周峻纬的成绩一直名列前茅，老师破格带他一起去参加比赛也是看中了他的水平和天分。

周峻纬委屈地控诉道还不是因为在想你，你都不怎么回我消息，还以为你不要我了呢。

齐思钧张了张嘴，一股强大的内疚感将他淹没，“……对、对不起……”

周峻纬倒是先慌了神，一把握住他的手腕急急忙忙说，“我开玩笑的小齐！这次题目有点难，我是有一些不会做的……”

直到俩人来到商场顶楼的露天花园，周峻纬都没有松开手。他牵着齐思钧逛着一家家小店，可明显身边的人心不在焉。天台尽头有一个正在运行的城市摩天轮，排队的人不多，周峻纬先去买票，齐思钧排在队伍的末端。他望着缓缓旋转的座舱，埋在塔架里的霓虹灯管交替亮起炫目的灯光，好似一个巨大的钟面，时间正在按部就班地滴答滴答流逝。

座舱就像一艘艘小小的宇宙飞船，载着想要探险的人们慢慢驶离地平线。车水马龙逐渐变成流动的光线延伸至一望无际的远方，连接起了霓虹灯和彩色招牌把整座城市垒成光怪陆离又五光十色的世界。头顶的天空也愈发近了，好像一伸手就能触碰到软绵绵的薄云和银色的星星。飞船越来越高，周峻纬的心也提到了嗓子眼，他在昏暗的座舱里望着齐思钧映着霓虹灯光的侧脸，终是开口道，“小齐，你是不是有什么事儿瞒着我……”

齐思钧转过头，眼睛里倒映明明灭灭的光，他咬着嘴唇，不知道该怎么开口。

周峻纬的声音在寂静封闭的空间里压得他要喘不过气来，“……我问过你同桌了。他说你最近身体不好，经常肚子疼又吃不下饭，还吐了好几次。之前体育课又晕倒了……”他抓着裤子像是给自己勇气继续开口，“……有几次我们确实没有好好作保护措施，而且你这段时间一直躲着我，所以……是不是……”

齐思钧往后瑟缩了下身体，这让周峻纬慌得立马抓住他的手，“小齐！我、我会负责的！”可是男孩儿抽出了自己的手腕，他低下头盯着地板的一角不敢看周峻纬，连声音都在颤抖，“不是的，峻纬，不是的……”

强大的本能驱使着周峻纬一把抱住齐思钧，他太慌乱了，满脑子都被疑问塞满了。他想问你是不是有了小孩？是不是最近过得很不开心？是不是不想要我离开？可他看到这样的齐思钧，张开嘴却一个问题都不想问，只不停地重复道，小齐，你有我啊。

摩天轮慢慢地转到了最高点，可齐思钧轻轻地推开了周峻纬，像是一点点地开始把自己从他的世界痛苦地抽离，“你不用负责的……我知道你快要回加拿大了，你不要有顾虑……”

周峻纬愣在原地。他好像真的身处在外太空，声音没有办法被传导，他什么都听不到，只能看到齐思钧翕动的嘴唇。

“你……要和我分开吗？”他连「分手」两个字都不敢说，仿佛说出口就再也无法挽回。

飞船渐渐降落、旋转木马不再转动、最后一束烟花在夜空中绽放，他们的爱情冒险也像要走到终点。齐思钧终于抬起头，他望着周峻纬被霓虹勾勒的轮廓、望着他盛满震惊与伤心的眼睛，座舱里的空气像快要这被时明时暗的光燃烧殆尽，让他的胸口都隐隐作痛。

咚——

摩天轮走完了一圈。

“我们分手吧。”

-未完待续-


End file.
